Jigsaw
by SerpentindaField
Summary: Selama musim panas dan di Kelas Enam Hogwarts, Harry mengetahui lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan mengenai Pelahap Maut, keluarga Malfoy, Remus Lupin, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Pre HP and Half Blood Prince. Read&Review Please!


**Judul: Jigsaw**

**Author:** J. Marie

**Translator**: SerpentindaField

**Author Email: **imadrabloodwater at msn. com

**Translator Email: **guling underscore dino at yahoo. com

**Category:** Drama, Slash, Mystery, Suspense, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** Buku HP satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan lima. **No HPB spoilers, sorry!**

**Summary:** Harry kembali pada TAHUNNYA YANG KEENAM dan menemukan Lupin dan semua teman-temannya, juga Severus Snape yang licik dan menyebalkan. Dia bahkan menemukan Draco Malfoy dengan disertai sepupunya yang aneh. Hubungan Ron dan Hermione menjadi sangat dekat, dan hal itu menyebabkan Harry menjadi agak kesepian. Harry menemukan cara untuk membawa Sirius kembali, tetapi konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya amatlah membahayakan. Dan diatas semua itu, Harry mendapati dirinya mulai menyukai Draco Malfoy. Selama musim panas dan kelas enam di Hogwarts, Harry mengetahui lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan mengenai Pelahap Maut, keluarga Malfoy, Remus Lupin, bahkan dirinya sendiri…

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** Cerita ini pre HPB, artinya dibuat sebelum Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince keluar, jadi tidak ada **hubungan apa pun**antara cerita ini dengan HBP. Setting cerita ini dimulai segera setelah akhir buku kelima, HP and the Order of Phoenix berakhir. Pasangan Utama: Harry/Draco. Pasangan Kedua: Ron/Hermione, Male/Male, and Male/OFC (deal with it).

**Translator's Note: **Ini adalah cerita terjemahan dari bahasa Inggris ke Bahasa Indonesia milik Jaxmari, dan aku udah minta izinnya dia. Aku cuma mentranslate-nya supaya gampang dibaca sama orang Indonesia. Bukan maksud ngomong kalo bangsa kita ini agak bego (ups) bahasa inggrisnya. Cumaan… ada beberapa temenku di kampus yang** jadi males**baca fiction gara-gara pake bahasa Inggris, **_padahal_ ceritanya bagus banget.** So, enjoy guys!

**Warning:** **Slash** artinya **boyxboy love**, post-OotP Alternative Universe, Karakter-karakter baru, dan Alternative Universe untuk nasib Sirius. Cerita ini mengandung homosexual romance! Telah diberi **Peringatan yang Jelas!**

**Bab Satu:**

**Kembali ke Grimmauld Place, Nomor Dua Belas**

**Harry** Potter bermimpi di malam-malam yang ia habiskan di Privet Drive, rumah nomor empat. Sesungguhnya lebih tepat disebut dengan mipi buruk. Mimpi-mimpi itu tampaknya takkan pernah berhenti, bahkan semakin hari menjadi semakin buruk.

Bibi Petunia, Paman Vernon, dan Dudley bahkan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Hampir sepanjang waktu mereka meninggalkan Harry sendirian, menuruti ancaman dari Mad-Eye Moody. Hal yang aneh terjadi sekitar tiga hari setelah Harry tiba di Privet Drive. Bibi Petunia menerima surat melalui pos burung hantu. Setelah membacanya, Bibi Petunia memandang Harry dengan pandangan aneh, dan memasukkan surat tersebut kedalam alat pengolah makanan sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, bibinya itu memperlakukan Harry dengan sedikit berbeda setelah kedatangan surat tersebut. Saat sepupunya, Dudley, mengamuk padanya karena merusakkan remote control TV (walaupun kenyataannya ia tidak pernah menyentuh remote itu), Bibi Petunia membentak Dudley dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Harry seharusnya merasa senang dengan perubahan itu, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Saat terakhir kali pamannya membentaknya karena tidak menjawab panggilannya, bibinya melemparkan pandangan 'awas' kepada paman Vernon. Bahkan beberapa kali, Harry merasa bibinya itu memandang dengan simpati ke arahnya, tapi saat Harry balas memandang, Bibi Petunia segera mengalihkan pandangannya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Harry tidak habis pikir, selama hidupnya, Bibi Petunia, Paman Vernon, dan Dudley selalu memperlakukannya secara tidak adil, apa yang menyebabkan mereka berubah sekarang?

Di saat-saat tertentu, Harry sering duduk sambil memandang sekelilingnya dengan perasaan yang kosong. Dia tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah, bahkan untuk mengunjungi Ny. Figg. Harry tidak ingin melihat pandangan simpati Ny. Figg, karena itu ia pun menghindarinya. Dia tidak ingin diingatkan kepada Sirius, seorang yang begitu dekat, dan diambil darinya begitu saja. Saat mimpi-mimpi buruk berdatangan di malam hari, barulah Harry menumpahkan emosinya.

Untuk menghindari mimpi buruk, Harry seringkali berbaring ditempat tidur kamarnya pada malam hari, sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul _Ilmu Bayangan,_ yang diberikan Lupin kepadanya untuk dibacanya pada saat liburan. Buku itu menjelaskan mengenai Ilmu Bayangan, sihir yang tidak tepat dikatakan ilmu hitam, namun sering disalahgunakan. Mantra Potong Kepala yang ada di 'Bab Tiga' menarik perhatian Harry. Ia berpikir untuk bertanya kepada Nick, si Kepala Nyaris Putus apakah mantra tersebut pernah digunakan kepadanya, tapi ia tahu Nick pasti akan tersinggung jika ditanya demikian. Harry kemudian melihat bahwa Legillimency dan Occlumency dimasukkan kedalam buku ini, karena keduanya memiliki fungsi yang dianggap meragukan. Dan banyak mantra-mantra tidak menyenangkan lainnya dijelaskan dalam buku itu.

Ada satu sub-bab di bagian depan buku tersebut yang membahas mengenai suatu bentuk sihir yang tak pernah didengar Harry sebelumnya. Sub-bab itu berjudul: "Necromancy", dengan gambar seorang wanita cantik yang memberi kesan menakutkan. Dibawah gambar tersebut ada keterangan: "Morgan Le Fay: Necromancer Paling Legendaris Sepanjang Masa." Harry melanjutkan mambaca paragraph pertama.

_Necromancy Gr. nekros "death" dan mānteia "divination"_ _merupakan bentuk sihir yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'Ramalan-Kematian'. Merupakan salah satu cabang dari Ilmu Bayangan yang paling dekat hubungannya dengan Ilmu Hitam. Necromancy adalah cabang sihir yang berspesialisasi di bagian kematian, roh, dan jiwa seseorang. Mantra untuk berhubungan dan berbicara dengan yang telah mati dapat digunakan oleh semua orang. Mempersiapkan jiwa seseorang agar menjadi hantu dapat dikatakan sebagai Necromancy, walaupun masih menjadi perdebatan. Di masa lalu, Necromancy merupakan cabang ramalan yang sering digunakan, walaupun di masa modern ini sekarang Necromancy tak dikenal orang lagi. Seorang Necromancer, berbeda dengan seorang yang berlatih untuk mendalami ilmu Necromancy. Mereka adalah penyihir-penyihir yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk 'Soulsight (kemampuan untuk melihat jiwa—sebuah kekuatan yang tidak hanya ada pada para Necromancer, namun juga ada pada tipe penyihir lainnya, misalnya Peramal) dan kemampuan untuk masuk dan keluar dalam Dunia Bawah Alam Kesadaran. Tidak ditemukan adanya keahlian-keahlian lainnya yang dimiliki oleh Necromancer. Beberapa mantra sering disalahartikan sebagai Necromancy, misalnya saja Ilmu Hitam untuk menghidupkan orang mati. Sejak lama Necromancy memang berhubungan dengan kematian, penyakit, dan siksaan. Banyak pendapat mengatakan bahwa Necromancy merupakan bagian dari Ilmu Hitam, karena kebanyakan dari Necromancers adalah Penyihir Hitam, tapi seperti Parselmouth, keahlian ini sebenarnya bukan ilmu hitam, namun hanya karena beberapa penyihir yang dapat melakukannya adalah Penyihir Hitam._

Menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa tidak semua orang di dunia sihir berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang Parselmouth adalah suatu kejahatan. Berulang-ulang Harry membaca bagian mengenai Necromancy, menimbang-nimbang apakah seorang Necromancer dapat menghubungi Sirius untuknya. Memikirkan Sirius membuat Harry merasakan kembali perasaan bersalah yang bertubi-tubi. Kemudian perasaan marah. Kemudian kesedihan. Setelah itu Harry akan kembali teringat kepada mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Mimpi-mimpinya tidak berhubungan dengan Voldemort. Bekas luka di dahinya tak pernah terasa sakit sejak kematian Sirius. Voldemort telah menutup hubungan pikirannya dengan Harry, walaupun Harry tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Voldemort. Mimpi-mimpinya sekarang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang terdahulu. Selalu diawali dengan adegan yang sama. Sirius yang jatuh kedalam kegelapan tak berdasar, melihatnya jatuh di balik selubung. Tiap kali mimpi-mimpi itu muncul, terasa seperti siksaan bagi Harry. Kesakitan, kesedihan, dan kehilangan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan kemudian asap kegelapan yang muncul dari balik selubung membumbung tinggi keatas dan mengelilingi Harry.

"Yang benar saja, bukankah kau harusnya menjadi sebuah legenda. Kau kan seharusnya menjadi pahlawan dunia sihir? Satu-satunya yang kau lakukan adalah menunda hal yang tak dapat dihindarkan." Harry tidak dapat mengenali suara tersebut, namun jelas suara itu milik seorang wanita. Suara keras yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Kemudian harry akan melihat kilasan wanita berambut gelap dengan muka asing yang terlihat samar-samar terbang mengelilingi ruangan. Badan wanita itu kemudian menabrak dinding dan jatuh merosot ke lantai. Kemudian wanita itu tertawa seperti orang gila, berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun darah keluar menetes turun dari wajahnya yang samar.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, Mr. Potter." Terdengar suara Snape. Dingin, namun tidak sedingin yang diingat oleh Harry. Mendengar suara Snape menimbulkan gelombang kebencian dalam diri Harry. Kebencian untuk seorang laki-laki yang diharapkan Harry mati menggantikan Sirius.

Kemudian ada juga kilasan suara seorang anak muda, dengan muka yang juga samar-samar. Anak muda itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada seseorang, terasa udara bergetar saat kekuatan tak terlihat berkumpul di ujung tongkat tersebut. Kemudian Harry mendengar jeritan orang-orang saat kekuatan dahsyat keluar dari tongkat anak muda itu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menilai seseorang tanpa menempatkan diri kita di posisi orang tersebut? Bagaimana kita bisa berbicara mengenai mereka tanpa mengetahui asal usul mereka sebelumnya?" Itu adalah Hermione, suaranya selalu terdengar menyalahkan di telinga Harry.

Kilasan muka seseorang pria datang kemudian. Lelaki itu melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke depan seorang anak laki-laki. Kemudian jatuh tak bergerak setelah terkena kilasan cahaya berwarna hijau di dadanya.

"Apakah kau lihat, Harry? Apakah kau melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh dirimu sendiri? Kekuatan yang tak dimiliki orang lain?" Itu adalah suara Sirius.

"Walaupun aku berjalan menuju lembah kematian, aku tak akan takut pada kejahatan." Suara ibu Harry bergema. Bagaimanapun Harry berteriak memanggilnya, ibunya itu tak pernah menjawab.

Kilasan adegan pertempuran datang terakhir. Kilasan cahaya dan ledakan secara tiba-tiba membuat Harry menyimpulkan ini adalah peperangan di dunia sihir. Harry merasakan tanah dibawahnya bergetar tiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki. Di sekelilingnya, kematian mendatangi para pejuang yang sedang bertarung. Dan Harry sendiri akan terus berjalan, berjalan menuju arah tujuannya.

Saat terbangun kemudian, Harry akan merasa air asin mengalir di pipinya. Segala tangisan, segala kemarahan, dan kefrustasian yang tersimpan dalam dirinya tidak berakibat baik apapun, karena pada akhirnya, ia tetap sendirian.

**Orang** seperti Remus Lupin telah terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk. Tetapi setelah kematian Sirius, mimpinya menjadi semakin parah.

Dia menatap botol Air Wolfsbane, berpikir berapa lama yang dibutuhkan untuk membunuh orang sepertinya. Air Wolfsbane merupakan salah satu minuman terkuat yang pernah diciptakan dunia sihir, bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan Firewhiskey. Air Wolfsbane merupakan racun bagi para manusia serigala. Racun yang lambat, namun pasti—mirip seperti heroin di dunia Muggle. Remus sadar bahwa air itu dapat membunuhnya.

Namun, ia tetap membawa mulut botol itu menuju bibir dan meminumnya. Ia tak ingin mati. Ia hanya ingin mengebalkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Air wolfsbane merupakan cara tercepat dan terkuat yang diketahuinya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

Remus telah melalui ini sebelumnya, ketika ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih kecil, dan ibunya yang meninggalkannya karena kanker paru-paru saat ia masih di Hogwarts. Ia menderita saat kematian Lily dan James. Dilanjutkan dengan menghabiskan dua belas tahun menganggap bahwa Peter telah mati dan semua itu karena kesalahan Sirius yang telah mengkhianati mereka semua. Baru kemudian diketahuinya bahwa Peter masih hidup dan dialah sang pengkhianat, bukan Sirius.

Selama bertahun-tahun dimana Remus berpikir bahwa Sirius Black telah membawa teman-temannya menuju kematian, ia tidak pernah dapat membangkitkan kebencian yang seharusnya ada dalam dirinya. Ada bagian kecil dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah percaya bahwa Sirius yang tampan, penuh dengan lelucon dan senyum yang membuat Remus jatuh cinta padanya, sanggup berubah menjadi gila seperti itu. Saat ia melihat titik kecil bernama Peter Pettigrew di atas peta yang diciptakan olehnya dan ketiga sahabatnya, ia mengetahui pada detik itu juga bahwa Sirius tidak bersalah. Ia, Remus Lupin, mempercayai Sirius, walaupun sebelumnya Sirius tidak mempercayai dirinya secara sepenuhnya.

Namun pada akhirnya Sirius pergi untuk selamanya.

Remus meminum setenggak Air Wolfsbane, menatap kosong di dalam kegelapan dapur. Sirius telah memilih Peter, bukan Remus. Sirius telah mempercayai rumor mengenai Lestrange bersaudara yang dapat mengontrol para manusia serigala. Ia selalu diam saat Remus dituduh bekerja sama dengan para Pelahap Maut. Karena itulah Peter yang dijadikan Penyimpan Rahasia keluarga Potter, bukan Remus.

Remus kembali menelan seteguk dari Air Wolfsbane, sambil berpikir apakah ia benar-benar ingin mati. Bagaimanapun, ia telah kehilangan sahabatnya yang terakhir. Remus tak pernah begitu dekat dengan Sirius, tak seperti James yang sangat dekat dengan Sirius—tidak sebelum Sirius keluar dari Azkaban, dihantui oleh mimpi buruknya sendiri. Sirius merasakan bagaimana rasanya diasingkan. Akhirnya, Sirius merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihantui oleh kegelapan dan kegilaan. Bagian kecil dalam diri Remus anehnya merasa puas akan hal itu.

Tidak, pikir Remus, di tak ingin mati. Sirius adalah segalanya dalam dirinya, walaupun Remus tahu bahwa dirinya berarti sangat kecil bagi Sirius. Dia mencintai Remus sebagai saudara, teman dan sebagai seorang lelaki. Tak ada yang dapat menandingi hubungan pertemanan yang mereka alami bersama. Remus merasa puas hanya dengan mencintai Sirius dari kejauhan, menyimpan rahasia kecil itu dalam-dalam. Sirius tak pernah mengetahui bahwa alasan sesungguhnya Remus menolak segala 'kencan buta' saat mereka masih bersekolah dulu adalah karena tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menandingi Sirius Black dimatanya.

Remus menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmati tajamnya cairan yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Ia tak ingin mati. Tapi hidup terasa sangat kosong tanpa Sirius. Remus dan Sirius menjadi sangat dekat sejak Remus pindah ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas atas bujukan Sirius. Saat Sirius terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi-mimpi buruknya, Remuslah yang membuatkannya secangkir teh. Saat Sirius berteriak terlalu keras saat malam, Remuslah yang kemudian masuk dan memeluknya sebelum teriakannya itu membangunkan yang lain. Pada awalnya, Remus mersa aneh memeluk seorang pria dewasa seakan-akan seperti anak kecil yang takut akan mipi buruknya. Lebih aneh lagi baginya untuk memeluk seorang pria diatas tempat tidur dan menyadari bahwa tak ada perasaan seksual apapun dalam cara Sirius menempel padanya.

Sambil meneguk Air Wolfsbane, Remus merasakan sebutir airmata turun melewati pipinya. Ini semua salahnya. Bukan Harry, bukan Dumbledore, bahkan bukan salah Sirius bahwa dia mati. Ini adalah kesalahan Remus Lupin. Ia mengetahui bahwa Sirius hampir menjadi setengah gila di Grimmauld. Sirius telah menghabiskan dua belas tahun terkurung di Azkaban, dan kemudian terkurung lagi di rumahnya sendiri. Karena itulah mimpi-mipi buruk itu berdatangan. Karena itulah Sirius mulai sering minum-minum. Karena itulah saat kesempatan pertama Sirius melihat kesempatan untuk keluar dan melakukan sesuatu, ia langsung menyambarnya—dan Remus membiarkannya. Ia telah melakukan segalanya yang ia mampu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sirius, tetapi ia gagal. Remus tidak semenarik itu di matanya. Ini semua kesalahan Remus, karena ia tidak menghentikan Sirius untuk bergabung dengan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Harry di Departemen Misteri.

_Harry_.

Tiba-tiba Remus menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menaruh botol Air Wolfsbanne ke di atas meja. Dia sedang tenggelam. Berusaha menenggelamkan kesedihannya melalui sebotol racun. Remus tak pernah mabuk sebelum James dan Lily meninggal. Dia bukan seorang alkoholik, namun mempunyai kebiasaan meneggelamkan kesedihannya dalam botol-botol itu. Tentu saja kebiasaan itu ia ambil dari Sirius.

Remus harus memikirkan Harry. Kepergian Sirius mengakibatkan Harry dan anak-anak lainnya menjadi tanggung jawab Remus saat mereka tiba di Grimmauld minggu depan. Dumbledore dan Molly akan menginginkan itu darinya. Remus mendorong botol Wolfsbanne menjauh darinya, mengetahui bahwa besar kemungkinan ia akan jatuh dalam godaan untuk kembali minum jika hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Remus selalu merasa dirinya orang yang mudah menyerah. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah malam ini. Ia tidak memenangkan pertempuran yang lalu, namun ia akan menang melawan dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Remus berdiri dan kemudian meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamar Sirius. Tidak ada yang berubah, sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Remus berbaring diatas tempat tidur, memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Ia masih dapat mencium bau Sirius yang tertinggal. Kemudian ia menangis, ia menangis untuk Sirius, untuk James, Lily, untuk kedua orangtuanya—dan bahkan untuk Peter. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tekun, mudah gugup, seorang anak yang terus mengikuti dirinya, James, dan Sirius selama bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts. Remus tak dapat membencinya, sama seperti ia tak dapat membenci Sirius. Kemarahan yang ia rasakan dahulu saat mengetahui bahwa Peterlah sang pengkhianat telah berubah menjadi kesedihan. Ia menangis kehilangan Peter sama seperti ia menangis karena kehilangan yang lainnya. Peter pernah menjadi anak yang baik, salah seorang teman baiknya.

Lama kemudian Remus tertidur sambil memeluk bantal Sirius. Ia bermimpi hari-hari dimana seekor serigala, seekor anjing, seekor rusa, dan seekor tikus berpetulang mengelilingi Hutan Terlarang sebagai satu kawanan aneh.

Di tengah-tengah mimpi itu, mimpi lain muncul. Mimpi dimana Remus mendapati dirinya mencengkram Harry erat-erat saat Sirius jatuh ke balik selubung menuju kegelapan yang telah menunggunya. Pada akhirnya, Sirius pergi, dan meninggalkan Remus seperti dulu, sendirian.

**Ia** tidak menghiraukan bunyi alarm yang bergema dalam rumah. Lagipula, itu bukan masalahnya.

"Draco! Bangun!"

Draco Malfoy mengeluh, ia berguling, sambil menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. Kenapa ibunya mengganggunya sekarang? Ini tengah malam, ya ampun! Ibunya mestinya mematikan alarm dan membiarkannya tidur kembali.

"Draco!"

Ada kepanikan dalam suaranya. Draco melepaskan selimut dan memandang ke arah pintu. Ibunya berdiri dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah yang sangat pucat. "Para Auror…mereka datang. Mereka menjebak kita. Seseorang telah mengkhianati kita," dia berkata. Tongkat sihir dipegangnya erat-erat, ia memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih, dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan panjang tergerai dibalik punggungnya.

"Ap-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Draco sambil menelan. Ia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya sejak penangkapan ayahnya, tapi ia yakin hal tersebut berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya sejak ayahnya dipenjara, Draco merasa kehilangan dan kebingungan. Bagaimana ini dapat terjadi?

"Bibi Narcissa?" panggil suara ngantuk berasal dari sepupunya yang berdiri di belakang ibunya. "Kenapa alarmnya berbunyi terus? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ambil beberapa barang dan bawa Draco pergi dari sini, Contessa," ibunya berkata.

"Ibu?" Tanya Draco. Sepupunya, Contessa, kemudian melangkah ke dalam kamar, wajahnya yang sejajar dengan sinar bulan menampakkan ekspresi kasar, walaupun matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Aku takkan pergi tanpa perlawanan," ibunya berkata, seraya mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku akan membakar rumah ini sehingga mereka tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Malfoy Manor."

"Kita telah dikhianati, benar kan?" Tanya Contessa dengan nada yang tegang.

"Ada seorang mata-mata dalam kawanan Pelahap Maut. Sekarang, pergi! Ambillah jalan rahasia yang menuju ke kebun!" Perintah ibunya. Draco berdiri menghampiri ibunya. Saat ibunya memeluknya, Draco dapat melihat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan memancar dari matanya.

"Jaga dirimu, Draco. Aku mencintaimu. Ingat selalu betapa ayahmu dan aku mencintaimu," ia berbisik, menciumnya, mengangguk kepada Contessa sebelumnya dan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jaga baik-baik sepupumu, Contessa. Dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang," ibunya berkata dengan angkuh.

Draco menatap Contessa dengan pandangan kosong. Sepupunya itu balik memandang dengan pandangan yang sama. Kemudian Draco mendengar ibunya berkata, "_Incendio!"_

Seperti mendengar aba-aba, Contessa memanggil sebuah peti dengan ayunan tongkatnya dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang Draco kedalamnya. Draco mengelilingi kamarnya, hingga ia menemukan sapunya dan dengan cepat memakai jubah. Saat mereka keluar kamar, api sudah berkobar. Draco menoleh kearah tangga panjang yang menuju kearah lobi utama Malfoy Manor. Ibunya berdiri disana, dengan tongkat sihir ditangannya, terlihat seperti seorang putri es yang dikelilingi oleh panasnya api. Terdengar ketukan nyaring di pintu utama yang terletak dihadapannya.

Contessa berlari menuju kamarnya, memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan memasukkan berbagai barang secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam dan menarik Draco melewati kobaran api yang menjilati tangga dan membakar lukisan-lukisan yang terpasang di dinding. Contessa menemukan lemari sapu tempat Dobby dulu tinggal dan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengetuk dinding tujuh kali.

"Kita tidak dapat meninggalkan Ibu begitu saja!" Draco berkata dengan keras, berbalik kemudian melihat kearah bawah dimana ibunya sedang meneriakkan mantra-mantra. Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhnya?

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, Draco. Ayo pergi!" kata Contessa sambil menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya kedalam lorong rahasia.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Draco berusaha keras menahan airmata. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa, hidupnya, seluruh hidupnya hancur berantakan begitu cepat seperti ini? Dia adalah seorang Malfoy, dan hal-hal seperti seharusnya tidak terjadi kepada seorang Malfoy!

Ada seseorang yang mengkhianati kita. Seseorang memberi tahu kementrian apa yang direncanakan oleh Bibi Narcissa. Mereka datang untuk memenjarakannya," Contessa berkata sambil terus menariknya jalan. Udara panas mulai terasa dan Draco dapat mendengar percikan api dan teriakan mantra-mantra di kejauhan. Ini tidak benar! Ini tidak adil!

Sebuah dinding mulai pecah dan Draco dapat mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang ia yakini merupakan suara rumahnya yang ambruk. "Ibu benar-benar hendak membakarnya sampai habis, ya?" Draco berbisik ketakutan saat Contessa menariknya menuruni tangga berbentuk spiral.

Contessa menelan sambil memandangi patahan bangunan yang berjatuhan dari atap. "Bibi tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan apapun. Apa yang dimulai oleh kita—"

"—diakhiri juga oleh kita," ucap Draco, menyelesaikan pepatah tua keluarga Malfoy.

Contessa melepaskan cengkramannya dari Draco dan mereka berdua berlari menuruni terowongan kotor yang menuju ke arah kebun mawar milik nenek Draco. Saat terdengar suara bantingan yang nyaring, mereka menengokkan kepala dan melihat tangga berbentuk spiral tadi telah hancur dan reruntuhan Malfoy Manor jatuh diatas tangga tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras lagi. Draco terpaku, merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam dirinya. Ia tidak punya rumah sekarang. Mereka akan memenjarakan ibunya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ayo pergi, Draco!" panggil Contessa dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan Draco.

Mereka berlari dan berlari, sampai pada akhirnya tiba di kebun mawar. Saat Draco memanjat dinding menuju menuju luar, ia melemparkan pandangan ke balik punggungnya dan melihat rumah keturunannya dari generasi ke generasi telah terbakar seluruhnya. Di kejauhan, ia melihat seorang wanita yang cantik berlari. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Draco untuk menyadari bahwa itu ibunya. Draco belum pernah melihat ia lari sebelumnya. Ibunya itu selalu melangkah atau melenggang dengan lemah gemulai. Tidak pernah berlari. Tak jauh dibelakang ibunya, para Auror mengejar sambil meneriakkan kutukan-kutukan ke arahnya. Akhirnya, ibunya jatuh terkena mantra dari empat orang Auror yang muncul didepan dan di belakangnya.

"Ibu!" teriak Draco, berusaha untuk menuju kearah ibunya, tetapi Contessa memegangnya erat-erat.

"Jangan! Kau mau dipenjara!" teriak Contessa, yang hampir tak dapat menahan Draco.

"Itu ibuku! Mereka dapat membunuhnya!" Draco berteriak.

"Dia masih hidup!" Contessa berkata putus asa. Draco berhenti melawan. Ya, Contessa akan tahu. Sepupunya itu, seperti Ibunya, adalah seorang Necromancer. Contessa mengetahui apakah seseorang sudah mati atau belum, sama seperti ibunya yang juga selalu tahu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" Draco bertanya dengan suara yang lemah, menjatuhkan diri keatas tanah.

Contessa menggigit bibirnya sambil melihat di kejauhan para Auror membawa Narcissa Malfoy pergi, diikat dengan menggunakan helai bulu unicorn. Bibinya mengidap alergi terhadap unicorn, belum lagi rambut unicorn itu dapat meninggalkan bekas. Beberapa Auror mulai menjelajahi halaman Malfoy Manor. "Kita harus pergi kalau tak ingin ditemukan oleh mereka," kata Contessa pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kemana kita pergi, Contesa?" Draco bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Contessa begitu ragu-ragu. Bagaimana Draco bisa ada disini bersamanya? Ia tak dapat diandalkan!

"Little Hangleton. Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi," Contessa berkata lemah.

"Ada apa di Little Hangleton?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan."

Draco menelan, menyadari dirinya bertambah takut sekarang, di saat dirinya akan menuju ke tempat kediaman Pangeran Kegelapan, dibandingkan saat ia memandangi rumahnya yang hancur terbakar. Hidup akan berubah menjadi sangat buruk mulai saat ini.

Terlepas dari sepupunya yang berlari di sebelahnya, Draco merasakan emosi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian.

….Bersambung…

Gimana, bagus nggak awalnya? Sorry banget kalo terjemahannya ada yang nggak tepat atau ada yang janggal, sebut aja bagian mana, ntar pasti kuusahain lagi. Maklum, this is my first try! Oya, kalau mau baca ficnya pake bahasa Inggris, liat aja ke halaman livejournal author aslinya, JAXMARI di **www. livejournal. com / users / imadrablue /**

Jangan lupa, spasinya diilangin ya! Soalnya ff net nggak ngebolehin nulis nama web disini!

Don't forget to **Review please**! C u next chapter!

/Dea/


End file.
